Watching you
by betterthennone-x
Summary: MyrninxClaire for Myrninsibitch... He's always had that feeling for her but never known if she felt the same way, so he continues to watch from a distance. Because then again, why would she ever love a crazy vampire who she sees as an uncle? ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to MyrninsBitch **

**I'm not that sure on this pairing... I despise Claire with a passion so sorry if it's not that great... **

**Enjoy**

**Terri xx**

* * *

Myrnin looked over the bunsen burner to see Claire's focused eyes on the clipboard in front of her as she wrote down results and such. She would never notice him watching her. But he enjoyed it that way, though having her to show any sign of affection towards him would be better. He'd felt like this for so long now, and the thing was everyone could tell how he felt. Even Amelie knew how he felt for the fragile girl whom which he needed in his life so much. He wanted to feel her warm touch against his cold skin, he wanted her to feel about him the same way he did for her. "Myrnin!" Claire called at him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh... Yes my dear?" Myrnin said, being taken out of his little 'thought-bubble' the place he could imagine himself being with her, the place he had started escaping to so very often lately.

"You alright? You've been standing there doing nothing for a bit" Claire smiled warmly at him. Myrnin looked her over, the little sparkle in her eyes, she was wearing blue jeans and a light blue vest top with her already broken high-tops. Even if it was just scruffy clothing she had put on in case she got messy in the lab, it still suited her well. He could picture it, them together, her as one of his own. Her pale skin and deadly fangs would go against her brown hair so well, they could make the perfect couple and everyone would envy the beautifulness of the pair together. If only she would have just let him change her, just a small bite done right and she could be his own.

"Of course I am fine" Because, as usual he could never really express his feelings towards her. He'd heard what she had been saying, she just saw him as a crazy uncle type of person.

"Myrnin.." Muttered Claire, placing a hand on his arm. Myrnin froze, his dead black heart would of skipped a beat if it was still beating. But of course though she'd only meant it as a sign of friendship but.. It meant so much to him. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" Myrnin smiled at her as they both looked at each other for a moment, he wanted to just.. Lean forward a bit, brush his lips against hers. But what if she didn't want that? What if she rejected him? He would never be able to forget that and neither would she. It would ruin the fragile web of a relationship they already had. "You should be going" Myrnin said after a couple of minutes.

"I... I mean yes I should be" Claire said, moving away from him and grabbing her bag before she quickly turned to him. "Oh and Myrnin...?"

"Yes my de-" he started saying but he didn't get to finish the sentence.

He was cut off by Claire's lips against his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I might continue this after being asked to and means I have a laptop now it means I can do more fanfics and continue others, so if there's any of my one-shots or anything you want me to continue; just ask and if their can be a story line then I will :) **

**I know this chapter is short so sorry, but couldn't think of anything for now.**

* * *

Myrnin took no time at all to kiss Claire back, he knew it was wrong but his body was shocked with electricity at the surprise of the kiss. He smoothly wrapped his arms around Claire's small waist and pulled her closer to him, Claire's hands tangled into his hair and explored his tall body while he kept his arms tightly around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until both pulled away slowly, looking at eachother. Myrnin looked up and down Claire who was tiny compared to his large figure, he still held her close, she was so fragile in his arms and just one wrong movement could destroy her and he never wanted anything like that to happen. Claire's pupils were dilated a lot as she looked into Myrnin'd deep eyes which showed so much emotion. Now only love radiated from the pair as they stood in a silence full of the strong emotion. Nether needed to talk for the other to know their feelings, facial expression alone was clear enough.

_Ring Ring_

Claire's phone went off and she stepped away from Myrnin regretfully to pull out her phone. She sighed; Shane.

"Claire?"

"Yes Shane..." She mumbled.

"Where are you? You're late! I've been worried!"

"I'm fine, I'm still at the lab"

"Well come back! I've been so worried!"

"Wait, I'll come back in a minute"

"Well hurry up!"

"Alright" Claire said aggrivatedly.

"And Claire..."

"What?!"

"Love you, bye, stay safe"

"Bye Shane." Claire sighed hanging up on him, he'd bring up her not replying that she loved him when she returned to the Glass House. Myrnin was watcing her intently, he'd obviously heard the other side of the conversation. "I've got to go..." Claire muttered.

Myrnin nodded "Of course you do" he muttered softly. Claire smiled softly at him, picking up her backpack and putting it on her back before quickly running up to Myrnin, kissing his cheek, and then jogging out of a portal.

Myrnin looked through the portal as it shut and stood facing the empty space for a minute before blinking a few times remembering what had occurred in the last few moments, his face brightened up into a gleeful smile.


End file.
